


new clothes

by Marenke



Series: the quaren-fics [124]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: The three of them were at the small atelier shop on town, trying new clothes for Che'nya.
Series: the quaren-fics [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019
Kudos: 20





	new clothes

**Author's Note:**

> a gift to ser!!

Riddle rose his eyes. Trey, laying in his lap, playing a video game on Riddle’s phone, did the same.

The three of them were at the small atelier shop on town, trying new clothes for Che'nya - new name still pending, but the nickname had been given by the two and he loathed to change it, which made nameshopping a bit harder -, and so far, so good, really. He found he liked his clothes in purple still, and preferred them baggy to hide the lack of a binder - he had no money for one, and while Riddle had offered to get one for him, the two knew his mother controlled his finances with a hawk’s eyes and would question too much, and no one wanted the attention of Riddle’s mother upon themselves.

So, yeah, baggy clothes with what little money he’d scrounged together.

“So?” Che'nya asked, and Riddle gave an approving nod. Trey offered a thumbs up. “Maybe something else? I’m... Not sure.”

“Whatever you want, Che'nya.” Riddle said, voice carefully neutral, but Che'nya had known him long enough to know that it wasn’t displeasure. “We’ll stay here.”

Che'nya smiled, and looked at his clothes: purple shirt, stripped with pink, and a hoodie large enough to swallow him. He guessed he didn’t need new pants - those were already hard enough to find.

“It kinda matches you two, no?” He started slowly, tail swishing with every syllable, measuring his words. “So yeah, maybe I’ll take it.”

“And it fits the budget?” Trey asked. “If it doesn’t, me and Riddle brought money to help you -”

Riddle gave Trey a very indiscrete elbow to the gut. Trey choked in words, and Che'nya started laughing, joining them in the pile they were making. He loved his friend, and they loved him back, no matter what, and really, he couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
